Ashes To Ashes - The Treat
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Please read Ashes to Ashes first. This is just an additional chapter. Several additional chapters in fact. Containing adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!** This story definitely is **M-rated**. You should not read it if you aren't prepared for reading about things going on between lovers (and such). **This is a serious warning! If you don't like that stuff then don't read it. If you read it anyway then don't blame me!**

* * *

 **Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if I did something terribly wrong so I can fix it. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Summary:** Please read **Ashes to Ashes** first. This is just an additional chapter. Several additional chapters in fact. Containing adult themes.

* * *

 **A/N:** What can I say. You know me. Here's the treat, what happened after chapter 21. Enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **Ashes to Ashes - The Treat - ch. 1**

 **.**

* * *

They still stood in the corridor between their rooms but the kiss they exchanged had turned distinctively hotter. There was love and desire that had lurked just under the surface and it now finally broke free. Their tongues fought for dominance and offered subordinance in turns, lips parted and closed the distance again, breath was exchanged and little sighs of pleasure. Their hands grabbed what they found and pulled at what they could reach. Eventually Barbara was shamelessly grinding herself against what she could feel growing in Tommy's pants. When their lips were apart she could not suppress a lustful moan.

"Oh, yes, my love!" he answered encouraging into her open mouth.

But his voice also was sounding so amused that Barbara suddenly turned hesitant. She realised what she was doing. Her body became stiffer and her kisses were not as demanding as they had been moments ago. Tommy felt that she was scared somehow so he stopped and broke the connection of their lips. Maybe he should give her more time. Maybe the growing desire in his trousers was still a bit too much for her. Maybe after all the waiting and hesitating she was not yet ready to overstep the last line.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." In the instant he had said it he knew it sounded not the way he had intended it.

"Yes! We should!" Barbara exclaimed. Of course she wanted to do this with all her heart and with all her body too but embarrased by her own loud words she blushed. Doubts crept into her insecure mind. Maybe she wanted more than Tommy. She blushed deeper. "Maybe you're right." she murmured. She looked up shy but held his concerned gaze.

In his eyes he was able to see what her body already told him. There was desire and fear at the same time. The desire was what he wanted to keep but her fears had to be removed.

* * *

"What is it, Barbara?" he softly whispered moving his arms around her waist in a way she could easily back away again. Barbara placed her hands on his chest and watched his lips. Their lower bodies though still were pressed together.

"I'm..." she began and bit her lower lip. Before she went on Barbara breathed deeply. Still she only was able to croak. "...scared."

"Of what are you scared?" Tommy gave her an encouraging loving smile. He had to reassure her that what they were about to do, what they hopefully would continue soon, was the right thing and nothing to be scared of. He loved her. "Barbara, I love you!"

She nodded and kept thinking about an answer. It was not her concern that he might not love her. "Well... I'm scared of... you know... not being able to..." Her eyes now were anywhere but on his. "You know... Well... I'm not very experienced in such... matters."

"Barbara, please look at me." Tommy patiently waited until their eyes met again. "I _love_ you."

"I love you too! But-" It broke out of her louder than intended. She shrugged her shoulders and let them fall. "But I don't know if I can match your expectations..."

Tommy smiled. With that he could cope. He had no doubts they would go on easily and everything would come along naturally. He knew that where she might hesitate he would lead on and vice versa. And he was completely sure that their bodies would match perfectly well.

"I am very sure that you'll know how to love me." Although her face still did not look convinced he gave her a reassuring kiss. "You've always known how to handle me."

* * *

They shared another kiss, then suddenly Barbara started to laugh onto his mouth.

Frowning in amused disbelief he held her away from his chest. "What's so funny now?"

Her face was beet red when she answered with a chuckling voice. "To be honest, Sir, _handling_ wasn't exactly on my mind."

"Barbara Havers!" Tommy exclaimed. "You have a naughty choice of words."

With the knowledge that her concerns might not be wiped away but she would try to ignore them he had to grin. With both arms he tightly pulled her into his chest and turned to his bedroom door.

The kiss grew in intensity again. Finally Barbara let the dog's leash drop to the ground and together they stumbled into Tommy's room. He was glad he had not yet stripped the bed.

* * *

Their lips were everywhere they could reach. His nose softly nudging into her neck Tommy whispered onto her skin. "You know, being the gentleman that I am I would have asked if you would let me into your room but I wouldn't want to make love with you in a bed that smells of a dog so..." He placed a kiss onto the spot under her ear and with his heel he kicked the door closed.

Frizzles would not get into _his_ bed.

The room was smaller than hers and although he had of course aired it the personal smell of Tommy still lingered. She had her eyes closed until now but then Barbara looked up. Tommy had moved away from her neck and was watching her. She smiled.

"Tommy, he wasn't sleeping in my bed."

He gave her a small kiss. "Oh? Wasn't he?"

"Of course not." She received another small kiss. He received a coy smile. "I was hoping for someone else to sleep there."

This time he gave her no answer. He just let his lips linger on hers and kissed her softly but desireful. Slowly he started to tug at the hem of her jumper but since she made no move to stop him he finally pulled it up and over her head completely. Only then he recognised that her hands already had opened his belt and the button and now were pulling his shirt from his trousers. He deepened the kiss once more.

* * *

Bit by bit they undressed each other and explored the exposed skin with fingertips and featherlight kisses.

"I've always imagined less." she whispered with her nose in the hair on his chest.

"Disappointed?" he murmured onto her shoulder.

"Not the slightest bit."

Her bra joined her slacks on the floor.

"Under all those oversized clothes I've never thought of you being so curvy." he croaked into her cleavage with his hands gently squeezing her still covered bottom cheeks.

"Mhm. I should reduce some-"

"Not one single ounce!" Growling he cut her short.

Barbara only was able to breathe on. She let her head fall into her nape. Tommy's lips had closed over the hardened bud of her left breast.

Eventually she pushed his trousers over his hips and gave a laugh when she saw his boxers. It was not the clearly visible shape of what was under the cloth that had hit her eyes.

"You're not the only one who's allowed to wear clothes with funny little figures." he almost pouted.

"But, seriously - Tigers?"

Tommy pulled her onto his groin. "You haven't yet learned what's und-"

Her lips crushed on his and she stopped him from saying it loud. "Gosh! Don't you dare say that, Tommy!" she breathlessly added after a while.

"No." he moaned and rolled his erection against her abdomen. "I'll let you feel it."

* * *

Step by step they had moved towards the bed leaving a short trace of clothes behind them. Now that her hands suddenly grabbed his upper arms he knew the hollows of her knees must have hit the wood. She had searched for balance. Quickly Tommy bent down and first pulled off his own socks then he lifted her feet and pulled hers off. His tongue was caressing the scar on her belly.

"Don't!" she whispered with panic. "It's ugly."

"It isn't." He placed a last kiss onto the hardened skin before he tickled a trace with the tip of his tongue across her body up to her throat. There he softly bit her carotid. She groaned when he nibbled at her earlobe. "It's a sign of braveness and stupidity and the reminder that life's precious."

Unintended touches told Barbara that he had gotten rid of his boxers too. She caught small strokes from him across her thigh and against her belly but then gentle hands lowered her onto his bed and helped her to get comfortable under constant kisses. The same gentle hands started to caress her entire body. Wherever they reached his lips soon followed. Barbara bent herself towards Tommy and replied with similar caresses and kisses. Using the entire width and length of his bed they snaked around each other hesitantly desireful and excitedly curious. When she eventually was lying on her back again and Tommy laid next to her touching her full side she finally felt him pulling down the last little piece of cloth between them.

He had to lift himself to completely remove it and when he was kneeling next to her she dared to look into his face. His eyes admired her body like no man had looked at her before. Inadvertently she spread her legs just a tad but it made him look up. When their eyes met there was hot desire steaming the air.

Lowering his chest on hers he kissed her deeply and climbed between her legs. His arms supported him. He was not putting all his weight on her so that their skin was only softly touching but he was not crushing Barbara. Only his lower body pressed into hers. She could feel the firmness of his hard member rubbing against her sweetly aching pink button. A warm feeling spread from her centre across her whole body.

Just a little move with his hips and he could feel the warm wetness welcoming him.

"Barbara..." he sighed. It almost sounded like a plea.

"Yes, Tommy!" she moaned. It was an invitation.

* * *

He watched her enchanted face when he entered her. He had to smile when the tip of his erection vanished in the heavenly hot tightness inside. He had been right - their bodies matched perfectly well. Easy and naturally and without any helping hands he was able to slide into her. He did it slowly and the expression on her face told him she was enjoying it as much as he was.

"Oh, Tommy!" With this sigh she arched into him when he was completely covered by her inner muscles. They already had started to constrict at irregular intervals.

But there still was so much to explore. There still were so many things unknown between them. They discovered what made the other sigh and moan, they learned which movement elicited impatient groans from the other one's lungs and they uncovered in the end which position gave them both the most pleasure. Although both were excited and had waited so long for this moment to come they made love only slowly for what seemed like an eternity until their pace finally sped up.

Panted words of encouragement and approval accompanied the rustling of the duvet under their bodies. The sounds of hard thrusts and clashing flesh then mingled with their gasps. Deep kisses with their bodies pressed skin on skin alternated with them arching against each other and their heads turned backwards so the throaty groans could leave the prisons of their chests.

"Tommy!" she cried out when she could not hold back any longer. Her inner muscles had taken on a life of their own and with his shaft buried deep inside her clenching walls he let go and followed her onto the peak of a shared orgasm.

* * *

"Barbara!" he deeply growled pumping a couple of times into her. She had not yet finished and neither had he.

A few more thrusts deeper and deeper into her made her cry out repeatedly.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Oh, god, yes!"

Tommy did not feel her fingernails digging into his shoulders. He was focussed only on the pleasure their joined bodies gave them. He new she enjoyed it as much as he was. Her words were clear on that. "Oh, Tommy! Yes!" she finally shouted into his ear when he was unable to restrict himself for longer. After one more heavy thrust into her womb his pumping suddenly had stopped and while Barbara only incoherently groaned his muscles pressed his full length into her. About three wonderful times she could feel him shudder himself into her. A pleasurable warmth flooded her insides. Barbara constantly moaned and writhed under him. She arched and ground herself upwards. He should never stop what he was doing.

"Oh, Barbara..." Tommy sighed one last time before he made sure that his exhausted body was not crushing her.

After a while he slid out of her and lowered himself at her side. Barbara's eyes were closed. She still panted. Her open lips presented the most beautiful smile. She looked as satisfied as he had not seen any woman look before. Without moving himself away from her side Tommy fished for the towel he knew he carelessly had thrown onto his bed earlier when they still had had the plans to drive home. Attentively he took care of the little mess he had made between her legs. Just for a second he realised that they had not spent a single thought on contraception but now it was too late anyway. The thought vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"Gosh, Tommy..." Barbara mumbled. "You've worn me out completely..."

"Mmmh, yes. I've intended to do that." Tommy whispered onto her shoulder before he laid his own head down.

It was Sunday. There was no need to get up again so soon. They were allowed to take a short nap, Tommy thought before exhaustion took over and he dozed off like Barbara already had.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **ch. 2**

 **.**

* * *

It was Sunday. Light rain pitter-pattered at the window pane but it was cosy inside. She did not care at all what time it was when she woke up next to the man she loved, the man who loved her, the one she had made love with a short nap ago. And how! A satisfied grin found its way into her face and she closed her eyes again thinking about the wonderful thing that just had happened.

Barbara only had a few samples to compare with but even if she would have been a virgin she knew that this had been a magical and complete connection. After learning about each other's bodies and reactions they had found the perfect positions and their own special perfect rhythm.

And there still was so much to learn, she realised while she let her eyes wander across his sleeping frame. Still above the duvet Tommy laid on his back, his eyes closed, his hair unruly, one arm stretched out under her neck. His features were soft and relaxed and he did not seem to wake up so soon. His breath was even and deep. Barbara blew some air across the sparse hair on his chest but there was no reaction except for his right nipple to slightly harden. She always had imagined him to have no chest hairs at all, she realised. In reality it was in fact not much but it was enough to make his chest look masculine.

Barbara smiled and carefully moved closer. She took care that her hair did not tickle him when she bent over to moisten his left breast with her tongue. Then she breathed across it and he still did not wake up. With amusement she watched his left nipple harden even quicker than the other. Looking up and down his naked body she enjoyed watching him. His chest was broad and he had a shaped biceps but it did not look as if he was doing workouts regularly. There was a bit too much belly for that. It was toned but he had no six pack of muscles but if she was honest she would not want that anyway. His belly was soft under her head when she placed it there.

* * *

Lying like this she could hear his stomach doing its work with the small breakfast they had earlier. Barbara smiled until her mind realised what she was looking at. His little member was peacefully lying in front of her eyes. As if he had made himself comfortable he was leisurely pointing slightly to one side. Barbara lifted her hand and tentatively caressed his thigh before she dared to move her fingertips to his soft penis. She stroked from the root almost to the tip and back and then softly touched his balls. Having her own fun she repeated it without avoiding the tip. His foreskin still was loosely movable when she applied more pressure. Smiling she softly breathed through the neatly trimmed hair above his tired little soldier.

Tommy still did not wake up.

After a third stroke across his silky skin Barbara became bolder. She used two fingers and her thumb to caress him. Next she traced the small appearing veins with her nails. She discovered that even though Tommy obviously still was sleeping and breathing deep and regularly his little friend seemed to enjoy the touch of her fingers. It slowly came alive and eventually Barbara was able to encircle his shaft with the palm of her hands. She only gave him two strokes though and then explored the hard corona and the back of the beginning erection. Her fingers now easily could reach his balls and she softly squeezed them once. Little Tommy's glans finally was looking at her completely. It was too alluring and so she placed a small but wet kiss on its top. Her fingers caressing his erection she even licked once through the meatus with the tip of her tongue.

She had never done that, not to mention more, to any man before Tommy but she hoped that one day she would be able to please him properly. While her mind wandered through her inexperienced love life she almost absentmindedly continued to caress his now rather hard member. Eventually she narrowed her eyes. His glans was wet but Barbara knew it was not her own saliva. He had started to leak.

* * *

Focussing on the breathing sounds coming from Tommy Barbara stopped moving her hand.

"You're awake, aren't you?" she whispered. Her eyes still facing his penis. The warmth in her neck told her that she was deeply blushing all over.

"Of course I am." Tommy murmured. "I just didn't want to disturb you."

Keeping it on his belly Barbara turned her head but she stopped the ministrations completely. Her hand was lying still on his thigh. Before she moved further she smiled back at him. Then she placed kisses on his belly and chest, sucked gently at his right nipple, softly bit his shoulder, and finally reaching his face she gave him a deep kiss fully on his lips. Although he tried hard Tommy could not take hold of her. His hands had wanted to grab her waist but Barbara squirmed free from his grip and she kissed a different way down his body. Starting with his throat her lips left wet traces across his chest, sucked at his left nipple and her mouth opened to let her tongue encircle his navel. Tommy expected her to go on until she reached what she had kissed before but she did not.

He closed his eyes and hoped that one day she would. It probably was still not the time for that but one day soon he would show her how he could please her like that.

With a nod of the head Barbara shook his hands from her hair and got up. In one quick movement she lifted her leg, moved closer and straddled him. Excitement rushed through his veins. Tommy could tell that what she had seen and explored had turned her as desirous as he was by now. Her wet parts were sliding across his now very hard full erection.

"Mh!" she approved of it.

His relaxed hands landed on her thighs. " _You_ 're responsible for that."

* * *

Their eyes were locked and giving him a naughty grin Barbara started to roll her hips and move her wet folds across his shaft until he softly laughed at her. He had watched her face turning more and more enraptured. She shamelessly had ground herself against him with closed eyes.

"What?" she asked merely stopping for one moment. From under her half closed eyelashes her green eyes could not at all hide Barbara's enchantment when she looked at him.

"Mmmh... nothing.." Tommy grinned and closed his eyes. One of his hand was squeezing her breast. "Go on..."

But after a while he felt she was clenching the muscles of her pelvic base above his dick harder and in an erratic rhythm he would not be able to stand long. Neither would she, he supposed. They were close to making a mess.

"Oh, Barbara, please stop! Stop!" he groaned and writhed under her. His fingers already dug harder into the flesh of her thighs. This definitely was too much sweet torture for both of them.

Although his writhing had caused another wonderful friction that elicited a moan from her, Barbara stopped completely. There was her old concerns written all over her face. "What now? Am I doing it wrong?"

"No!" Tommy cried out. "No, no... not at all. I really enjoy you enjoying yourself, Barbara, but if you go on like this..."

He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Then what?"

"I don't think I can stand it any longer and actually..." He pulled her down to his face and kissed her hard. Skilfully he turned Barbara around and laid her down on her back with him on top of her and they did not lose contact all the time. He was panting hard when he set her lips free and finally continued his sentence. "And actually I want to be inside of you and share it with you again. Just not as fast as you have started."

* * *

There was no protest coming from Barbara when he slid inside her seconds after his speech and they went on rolling and rocking. It just was not slower than what she had started on top of him. For several minutes they rolled around frantically grinding, rocking, thrusting and sucking and pumping. They ended like it had started - Tommy on his back and Barbara on top of him. His hands had grabbed her bottom cheeks and he was guiding her as well as he was led by her increasing pace. It was a short but intense pleasure and they reached their climax in just another few minutes.

"Yes! Barbara! Yes!" Tommy had watched her breasts, round and bobbing up and down with every move she had made on top of him. She had kneaded them herself, but he had helped her. He had stopped that now because otherwise he would have squeezed too tight.

"Oh, yah. Oh, yes!" Barbara's head tilted to one shoulder and rolled into her nape when he pushed his pelvis up into hers with one hard thrust. Every nerve was on alert. "Oh, Tommy!" She groaned his name into the direction of the ceiling and crushed his right hand that eventually had interlinked fingers with her left to give her support.

Tommy growled her name again when she bowed her body, every inner and probably every outer muscle too was constricting. Her insides literally milked his dick. Her right hand grabbed into his belly but he had tensed all his muscles too. With his left hand Tommy pulled at her bottom to keep her down on him, to get even deeper inside her tight cave.

"Oh, yes... oh, hell, yeah!"

When the wave of their orgasm had ebbed Barbara collapsed on Tommy's chest and he held her there with gentle and protective arms until both were fast asleep. They had not even bothered to disconnect properly before they had closed their eyes to relax.

This time they needed definitely more time to recover. They were sleeping slightly longer than before but who cared about sleeping in on a Sunday morning when it was raining outside.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **ch. 3**

 **.**

* * *

It was Sunday and it was raining. Barbara and Tommy had slept half of the morning and the other half of it they had made love. They only woke when the churchbell stroke twelve.

"Good afternoon, beautiful lady." Tommy whispered when Barbara opened her eyes a couple of minutes later. In her sleep she had moved from his chest to his side and because they had tossed and turned so much during the activities earlier the duvet had been easy to pull up above their bodies this time even when they had been asleep.

"Hello, handsome man." she answered quietly.

Neither of them really moved. They only drowned in their eyes for an endless time. They smiled, love, exhaustion and satisfaction written all over their face. Eventually Barbara sighed.

"Hm?" Tommy asked.

"I'm completely knackered." Her smile turned into a smug grin. They both knew where their exhaustion derived from.

"That's how it should be." Although Tommy wanted to kiss her he was too lazy to crawl closer so he just traced the contours of her lips with his index finger. She kissed it. Then she briefly sucked at it and it made Tommy sharply inhale. Barbara laughed out loud and rolled onto her back, lifting her arms above her head and stretching and yawning like a lazy cat under the soft warm duvet. Her breast came in sight but she did not bother he could see them. He had seen more already.

"Do you think there's a delivery service in this hamlet?" she asked after another while.

"Why? Are you hungry? Oh, you're always-"

"Not yet!" she cut him short. Tommy snickered in reply to her deathly glare.

"We could go to the pub later and have a bite."

"No, I don't want to get dr... umm... out of the house." A deep blush was creeping across her nape and now Tommy could not resist her. He moved closer and kissed her shoulder.

"I can't help it but I love it when you blush like this, Barbara." His hand slid onto her belly. "And yes, I don't want to get dressed either but I suppose those convenient big city services are unavailable here." He cuddled into her side completely and nuzzled into her hair. "You smell so good, Barbara!"

"Yah, sure. I smell sweaty and sleepy."

"You smell sexy. As if we had made-"

Interrupting him Barbara laughed out loud. "We had, Tommy."

"Such a heady scent." he breathed. "And so very inspiring."

"Nuts!"

"Tangy and mellow all at once."

"Nonsense! I'm no wine, Tommy." In order not to let him see her stupidly happy smile Barbara turned in his arms and naked like they were they enjoyed their skins touching intimately. His groin pushed into her bottom. It was clear where this was heading, still Barbara objected. "Tommy, it's high noon! We couldn't possibly-"

"Why not? I couldn't think of any law prohibiting this and there's nothing else but you on my schedule." His lips gently touched the sensitive spot behind her ear. "I intend to make love with you the entire day."

"That sounds wond-"

"Woof!" Frizzles was heard from the other room. Tommy groaned.

"We should walk the dog eventually." Barbara sighed. She almost had forgotten the poor dog being left alone.

"Yes, but for now he's-"

"Woof, woof!"

They could hear Frizzles running across the corridor and down the stairs. He was continuously barking now. Then they heard the door bell ringing.

"Ah shit!" Tommy cursed and jumped out of the bed. "You don't move, my lovely lady. I'll just check who's at the door."

"On a Sunday..." Barbara groaned annoyed into the pillow.

* * *

"Oh, blimey! Bli-hi-himey..." On his way down the stairs Tommy somehow managed to hop into the pyjama bottoms he quickly had grabbed from his already packed bag. "Hush, Frizzles! Stay silent! Oh, for heaven's sake, shut up, dog!"

Frizzles stood at the door wagging his tail, knowing he was a good watchdog.

Groaning in annoyance Tommy opened the door. He could not be angry with that cute hairy face looking so proud at him.

"Oh, hello! What can I do for you?" The landlord of the local pub stood there. Tommy went a hand through his ruffled hair and showed a lopsided grin. "Please excuse my appearance, umm... but I just got up."

"Well, well. No need to apologise, Sir. I just thought you'd return the keys today." the man explained letting his curious eyes wander down Tommy's naked torso and his pyjama clad legs. "I've heard you had wanted to leave early but that obviously was a wrong information."

"Yah, well..." Tommy shrugged politely smiling. Knowing full well what time it was he still asked.

"Twelve already, Sir." A naughty grin started to appear.

Upstairs the shower was turned on. Tommy wanted nothing more than to join Barbara there but the man at the door was not going to leave him alone right now.

"Oh, good heavens." he sighed. "Actually it had been a long evening at the office so I haven't set the alarm and now it seems that I've slept in." Why again was he giving explanations for everything like a guilty criminal in the interview room?

It was obvious that the landlord did not buy it anyway. "Of course." he nodded. "I understand that. Paperwork can be annoying sometimes. If you'd like to stay another calm day and cosy night, Sir, you could return the keys tomorrow. Or even later."

"Well, that would be nice, but I don't think the Met will pay that. Just write the bill for the Met and tonight will be on my own costs, is that ok with you?" The landlord nodded again. He did not mind who was paying for the cottage. For his liking that nice couple could stay the rest of the week or even longer.

* * *

While Tommy was at the door Barbara had grabbed the chance to take a quick shower before she followed him downstairs. Tommy was sure the dog would not escape so he had let Frizzles go outside for a pee and had waited behind the half opened door. With naughty ideas popping up in his mind he had watched Barbara coming down the stairs in his pyjama top she had picked up from the floor. Tommy was very sure she had not put on her knickers after the shower.

Chuckling under his intense stare she walked barefoot to the fridge and opened it. A few things still were there but it was not much. The rest of the butter, a bottle of sparkling water, half a bottle of milk and a glass of jam. Barbara tried to decide if she should have a sip of water or if she should empty the milk.

In her back Tommy let Frizzles return into the cottage. Barbara could hear them both coming towards her. She knelt down and picked the milk container. A hissing sound told her that Tommy had seen enough. She grinned. It was a new but rather exciting experience to have a man looking at her like Tommy did. And she enjoyed it.

And Tommy found the sight rather alluring. Even seeing her throat when she drank directly from the container fed his fantasies. Images of them making love everywhere in the kitchen flashed through his mind and he felt a wonderful twitch in his abdomen. They also could unchristen the window sill outside on the patio, he thought, or see how comfortable the cosy sofa really was when she would show him again how skilful her riding abilities were. Or he could push her deep into the soft cushions while he buried himself. His little member was approving of it very much. Tommy harrumphed and ruffled through the dog's hair who was running around between his humans.

Frizzles was like a tornado. He definitely wanted attention after his humans, who were strangely self-centred at the moment, had left him alone the entire morning. He jumped around and cuddled into her sides, jumped up at his leg, prodded his nose into her thigh and then nudged his body against Tommy's legs until he received more cuddles.

But in fact Tommy's mind still was somewhere else. "What do you say, Barbara..." he started. She had come to him and offered some milk. Tommy shook his head. He intended to let Barbara in on his plans about the kitchen and the other locations. "We could go to the pub and have a second breakfast..."

"Lunch." Barbara laughed and leaned into him. His arms encircled her waist. For a second he pensively looked at her. Barbara was so relaxed. To be honest, he had not expected her to be so at ease right from the start. It made him so happy he had no words for it. Eventually she started to frown at his thoughtful face so he smiled encouraging.

"Or we could continue what was interrupted by the nosy landlord." His demanding kiss clearly told her what he would prefer. It left her gasping for air.

"Like I told you earlier, I'm not really hung-" Another kiss interrupted her. "Tommy!" she breathlessly reproached him when his lips finally set her free again. His hand had squeezed her naked bottom. Barbara had to grab hold onto his arms to steady herself or she would have fallen backwards.

Frizzles leaned into their legs but this time Tommy gently pushed him away.

"Not now, doggie! ... Mh, we could have both." he said turning his face back to Barbara when Frizzles had walked towards his food bowls. "First we'll make love here in the dining room..."

"Tommy!" Barbara shrieked. He had lifted her up the table. Not that she did not find it thrilling, it just came a bit out of the blue.

"Woof!" Apparently Frizzles also had something to say about it. He was about to approach them again.

"Frizzles! Sit!" Tommy warned the dog. Frizzles sat. They could literally see the dog's innocent grin. Then Tommy returned his attention to the woman sitting on the table. "And later you'll get some lunch. Very much later!" he added lowly growling and moved closer.

There were no objections from Barbara. For a second she thought they should have some conversation but when Tommy started to kiss her languidly and soft she knew he would get her full attention quickly and it was not about words. She had spread her legs for him in the second she had found herself on the table and he stood between her thighs. In an instant he pulled down his pyjama bottoms just enough to free his erection. When he pressed himself against her wetness he earned an approving moan into his open mouth. A couple of strokes by his tip through her folds showed him how wet Barbara already was. Easily his hard shaft slid inside.

"Oooh..." Barbara breathed. Grabbing his biceps she moved closer to the edge of the table to take his full length in. "...yeah!"

"Marvellous..." he whispered. His hands lightly laid on her waist. Barbara looped her arms around his neck and her legs around his knees and together they started to slowly roll their hips against each other. They had joined their groins right from the start but they were not yet near anything like a climax. It all may happen on the dinner table but their slow connection promised something long lasting. Barbara sighed into his mouth when Tommy started to open the top button of the pyjama top without stopping the soft featherlight kisses.

"Stop!" she suddenly cried out and jerked.

It made him blanche. "What? Have I hurt you?"

"Frizzles, no!" Barbara exclaimed and ridiculously moved her leg. The dog had started to lick her foot and after she had withdrawn it he had started to nudge himself between Tommy's legs.

"Oh, dog!" he groaned in annoyance. "No! Bad dog!"

Like this they would not be able to go on. With Frizzles trying to take part in their erotic actions their connection was disturbed. In the light of the ridiculousness Barbara nervously chuckled. She could not help it. In a minute she had to lean back and was laughing loudly until a fierce kiss stopped her.

"Don't move." Tommy wildly breathed onto Barbara's lips. "I intend to continue right at this point."

She leaned back on her arms with an understanding but disappointed sigh. Another amused and excited chuckle rippled through her. Having Barbara sitting open like this before him it was not easy to rip himself away but there was no way to go on right now. Tommy turned to the dog who sat again attentively watching and wagging his tail as if he was the most innocent dog in the world.

"And now for you, my little bad friend." Frizzles pricked up his ears. Tommy held out his arm and pointed at the stairs. "Out here! And quick!" He rushed up the stairs with the dog at his heels and ordered him to get down on his blanket. "Down! Down, I said! And stay! And don't dare to move! Good boy! Stay!"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **ch. 4**

 **.**

* * *

On the top of the stairs Tommy turned. With a stern look at Frizzles he made sure the dog would stay on his blanket. Frizzles gave him a heart-wrenching look but laid his head down on his paws. If humans looked like that dogs should do what they were told, however strange it was.

"He'll stay there for a while I hope." In the kitchen Tommy found Barbara standing at the window overlooking the neighbour's garden. She was deep in thoughts. She was thinking about the last week. It was not the case that kept her mind busy. All those little things that had happened, the easiness while they had lived together, the emotions that had sizzled between them. She could not yet grab what had developed between them, respectively in the last few hours. What had developed between the DI and his Sergeant, between the 8th Earl of Asherton and the girl born and raised in Acton, what happened between Tommy and Barbara. She had enjoyed kissing him, making love with him. There was no doubt she had enjoyed it very much but there had to be a serious conversation soon. And not only about contraception. She gave a short laugh when she thought about her own thoughtlessness. At the moment she was safe, she hoped, but when this new wonderful development in their relationship was carried on in London they should start thinking about it.

 _If_ it was carried on in London. She could not even imagine how it could work with all these differences between them. They should talk eventually.

"What are you thinking of?" she heard Tommy's tender voice ask. His naked feet padded across the tiled kitchen floor towards her.

Barbara raised her head and smiled into the empty garden where the rain still was damping the grass. "...us."

"Mmmh. So am I."

* * *

She felt his hands landing on her thighs and slowly moving upwards.

"And I am very delighted."

She sighed. "Tommy..."

His nose was nuzzling through her hair until his lips found the skin of her nape and he kissed her. Flat hands on her waist tickled her a bit but a soft bite into her neck distracted her.

"Mmhmmwhat?" he murmured into her ear. The back of his hands caressed her chest first and then the sides of her breasts and Barbara fought hard not to sigh again.

"It tickles me." she whispered.

"It doesn't." Tommy chuckled. "Or you would squirm."

His hands cupped her breasts from behind and Barbara sighed again. His best part was covered with his pyjama bottoms again. She could feel the silky cloth between them on her bottom cheeks. But she also could feel that his best part obviously had not lost much of its strength from earlier. She squirmed against it and tried to grab his hips.

"Raise your arms." he mumbled.

"What?!"

"Raise your arms, I said." Tommy repeated his order and pulled the pyjama top above her head. He tossed it to the side and it accidentally landed in the sink but they did not care. He nibbled at her earlobe. "Bend forward."

His order sent shivers and goosepimples across Barbara's skin. She nervously laughed. "Tommy, we..."

"Ssshh!"

More goosepimples appeared when he kissed a wet trace down her spine. He continued to softly knead her breasts for a few more moments but when his lips reached the little hollow above her bottom cheeks he let his hands wander around her chest to her shoulders. Slowly he gave her back muscles a gentle massage. Even her buttocks were blessed with some caressing pressure and when Tommy knelt down behind her and graced her thighs with the same pleasurable touches, his thumbs dangerously close to her secret centre raising a certain excitement flushing her all over, Barbara let her head fall down between her arms. She was bent across the worktop now, the weight of her chest resting on her ellbows, her naked backside fully presented to Tommy.

* * *

He took the chance to get off his pants and leave them on the floor while he knelt behind her. With a last kiss on her left and one on her right bottom cheek he got up again. Soft butterfly strokes up her spine were followed by a lot of little wet kisses until his hands snaked around her chest once again and found their way back to her breasts.

"Oh..." Tommy surprised her with his strong member suddenly rubbing naked between her behinds.

"Is it satisfactory, m'lady?" he asked into the hair in the back of her head. Barbara did not know what to answer. One voice in her head told her to refer to the wonderful massage, the other voice cheekily demanded she should give him the naughty reply referring to the deeper satisfaction she actually expected from his dick. Right now, right here, exactly the way it seemed to continue. She could not help but blush again but she decided to give him no answer. He understood her nonetheless.

"Oh, I see." Tommy mumbled rolling his hips a bit harder against her back. "I think I could make sure of that."

The heel of his hand applied some pressure on her spine while it stroked downwards. Barbara could feel his knee nudging between her legs so that she would spread them a bit more.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere else?" she weakly asked but took on a wider stance. "The window-"

"It's still raining, Barbara. Nobody will be in the garden right now."

"Well, you- mmmh, Tommy!"

He had fidgeted a bit in her back and finally found what his cock had been searching for. "There we are." he murmured when he slowly slid inside.

"Oooh..." Barbara moaned. "Yes...!"

* * *

"I see that you have waited for me, haven't you?"

"Don't be so cocky!"

"Sorry, that I am." he slowly started to pull back. "Should my cock stop it?"

"Thomas Lynley!" Barbara's hand shot around his hip and grabbed his side. Thomas Lynley chuckled and thrusted into her again. She moaned again. "Oh, mmh!"

She also accidentally scratched his side when her hand clenched into a fist. "Mmmh, my wild one." Tommy approved of it.

It was not very long until they stopped the playful teasing of each other and his thrusts became more focussed and deliberately harder. His hands already had stopped caressing and massaging her back and her breasts. His fingers dug into the flesh on her hips. Barbara placed her cheek on the cool surface of the worktop. She felt hot all over her body.

"Yes!" she suddenly groaned and lifted herself up again. Her excitement had risen to almost unbearable. Grabbing the rim of the window sill the knuckles of her hands turned white while she stretched her back. Her behinds pushed hard backwards into his groin.

"Oh, yeah..." he mumbled. One more time he stroked a gentle pressure down her spine. Like a cat she arched her back.

"Deeper!" it broke out of her. Tommy chuckled. And he obeyed.

Long deep thrusts made Barbara pant hard. "Oh... oooh... ooooh...! Oh, good, yes!"

Keeping her constantly moving with and against him by grabbing a firm left hand into her soft hip Tommy let his right hand's fingers wander around the other side. Barbara stopped breathing for a moment. Then he tickled through her curls and she loudly exhaled. He did not stop thrusting hard into her from behind when the search in front went on until he found his goal. The throbbing nub apparently only had waited for his fingers. He tickled it briefly. He encircled it slowly, then quicker, spreading her wetness all over it.

"Tommy!" Her voice was very impatient.

* * *

"Yes!" His finger applied a soft pressure. Her pink button meanwhile had turned wet so it was easy for him to increase the pressure of his rubs. Within moments it pushed Barbara completely over the edge. Her head fell forward again and the grip of her hands almost broke the wood of the window sill.

Tommy pumped himself hard into her. Hearing her impatient whimpers and lustful groans turned him on but in the end she hit the climax distinctively earlier than he fell over the cliff of his. Not stopping the thrusts Tommy kept her on the wonderful wave that made her constantly moan until he also came apart.

"Oh, good!" she groaned again. Then she cried out his name. "Tommy! Yes!"

"Barb- mmmh! Oh, yes! Oh... aaah!"

Tommy pressed her hips down and against his own when his backside muscles let him thud into her one last time with all his power. He held still for a moment but although he was caught in the thrill of his own orgasm he could still feel Barbara constricting rhythmically and hard around him while he poured his love into her.

Then they crashed onto the worktop together. They were totally spent. Little moans and surprised sighs accompanied the ebbing twitches. Although they were done there still was a certain pleasure burning inside which made it hard to part. Every movement seemed to initiate a new little afterwave.

* * *

After they had regained some breath and the last arousal seemed to have cooled down completely Tommy straightened his back. Barbara kept lying for another few moments on the cool surface. Slowly and carefully avoiding to raise her excitement again Tommy withdraw his groin from her back.

"What?" Barbara mumbled when she heard him chuckle.

"Don't move until I tell you so."

"Why?" Barbara was about to lift her chest but Tommy pressed her down. It still was a little thrill for her.

"There are three little colourful monsters in slickers and Wellies jumping around in the garden." he explained. "You won't let them see-"

"Oh, fuck!" Barbara cursed and made sure she was not seen.

"Again?" Tommy laughed and moved closer to her behind again. "You're insatiable..."

"Oh, shut up!" She kept herself down on the worktop while Tommy used a kitchen towel to clean up. She had turned her head and saw him nodding politely out of the window. "Stop making friends, Tommy!" she grumbled. "By the way, it's getting uncomfortable, Sir!"

"Mmmh... but I definitely could get used to that sight..." He gently caressed her bum cheeks.

"Stop grinning!" she hissed.

"Yes, sure. Sorry, Barbara." He did not at all stop grinning. Watching her he softly rubbed her shoulders.

"When can I get up?"

"I think their Mum's called them inside now."

Being safe Barbara got up and turned her front to Tommy. Quickly she slid into his pyjama top that was wet at the sleeve and at the collar and then she gave him a few hefty smacks onto his upper arm. "This! Is! Not! Funny!" But Tommy could not stop grinning. Neither could she.

* * *

Barbara could not be mad at him and so there were no objections when he gave her a loving kiss.

"Now lunch, or would you want to take another nap?"

Arm in arm they turned away from the window but stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh..." Barbara breathed. She blushed deeply.

Tommy laughed out loud and pulled her closer into his side.

In the passage from the living area to the kitchen they saw Frizzles being a good boy, sitting attentively watching them with pricked up ears and wagging his tail when he realised they were finally looking at him.

"Woof?" he softly asked.

Tommy chuckled. "I think, if we'll keep him, we have to get used to him being with us wherever we are."

Barbara nodded. "Mhm. And whatever we do."

"Wherever we do it..." he grinned recalling the moment on the worktop at the window and the one earlier on the table. Seeing Barbara blush deeply he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He knew she was thinking about the same moments.

"I suppose he will have a lot to tell when he meets with his doggy friends." Barbara also grinned.

"Oh, good heavens..." Tommy laughed before he suggested a shower. "We will have to look presentable when we go out later and have..." he glanced at the kitchen clock and gave another short amused laugh. "...dinner."

"That'll be good. I'm hungry."

"So am I, Barbara. So am I."

He emphasised his appetite right there at the post between kitchen and lounge.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Seriously, I could go on and on and on but actually at this point I'll leave it to your own imagination which other locations they could unchristen in this cosy little cottage next ;-)

Thanks for reading this (I know there are a lot of you) and even more thanks for your comments. Tess


End file.
